One Shot: Kiba and Hinata
by Cloudsofsand
Summary: What the title says. Kiba and Hinata pairing... please R&R. Okay summary is bad, but the story is good. Little plot:Hinata in danger no one around to save her, but wait there's Kiba!


One Shot: Kiba and Hinata

* * *

Okay this is my very first one shot so I hope it is good. It is also my first Hinata and Kiba fan fic, but I like this couple but it's not my favorite. My favorite is Temari and Shikamaru but anyway please Review on the story! Chihiro (P-O-T-S)

* * *

She was running through the woods, crying her eyes out. She was trying to forget what had just happened. Naruto and Hinata have been dating for 3 months and for some reason Naruto suddenly wanted to break up with Hinata. Naruto said it was because 'they were just too different', Hinata didn't take it too well. Hinata ran out of the place crying her eyes out, she had no clue were she was or was heading. She was looking around at her surroundings; she could recognize any of them.

"_Great I'm heart broken and now I am lost! I should probably try to find someone to help me and tell me were I am." _She rubbed her eyes whipping away her tears; more kept flowing down her face and filling her eyes though. She wondered around the area she was at trying to find something or someone to help her. The area she was at was a large wooded area.

"_This doesn't look like anywhere in Konoha." _She then felt the touch of kunai touching her throat and breathing on the back of her neck. She was scared out of her mind.

"What is the Hyuuga heiress doing all the way out here, alone?" She started carrying more.

"Don't worry, you will die quickly and painless!" She felt the kunai starting to harden against her neck. _"This is it. I am done, I am going to die and there is no one that can save me!" _She closed her eyes waiting her death when she heard a very familiarvoice.

"Hinata?" She opened her eyes and looked towards the person speaking to her.

"KIBA PLEASE HELP ME!" without any hesitation Kiba got down on all fours.

"Shikyaku no Jutsu!" Kiba charged towards the ninja that had the kunai against Hinata's neck. "Tsūga!" Kiba spun at a ferocious speed and deliver many powerful beastlike attacks to the enemy. The ninja fell to the ground, dead.

Hinata fell to the ground also from all the excitement, crying. Kiba ran over to Hinata putting a comforting arm around Hinata.

"Hinata what are you doing all the way out here alone?" Hinata looked up at Kiba. He had a worried look in his eyes.

"I…um…got lost." Kiba looked into Hinata's eyes; her eyes were still filled with tears. He smiled at her assuring her that everything was going to be alright. Kiba stood up from Hinata.

"Well then we should make sure you get home safe." Hinata stood up with Kiba, letting him lead the way.

The two made their way to the Hyuuga manor. They got to the font door; he let Hinata make her way up to her door. She turned around to face Kiba.

"Here now you will be safe, Hinata."

"Thank you Kiba." Hinata turned to her door about to open it. _"It's either now or never."_ Hinata turned around and rather quickly went up to Kiba, gently kissing his lips, then running up to the door and letting her self in. Kiba stood there speechless of what happened. After realizing what Hinata did he smiled walking home.

Hinata did the same thing as she walked up stairs to her room. Before reached her room, she passed Neji's room. Neji was lying down at his bed looking up towards his ceiling. Hinata sat there and stared at Neji for a while wondering if Neji was awake.

Hinata walked into to Neji's room, approaching his bed. Neji was sleeping as Hinata thought. Hinata laid down next to Neji, Neji woke up and looked over at Hinata. He started smiling to himself and laid straight closing his eyes.

"Where were you?"

"I was out in some wooded area. I was attacked by a ninja and Kiba saved me." Neji looked over at his cousin shocked at what she said. He looked at her for a few minutes, while Hinata looked straight up at the ceiling. Neji laughed to himself again and closed his eyes falling asleep again, while Hinata thought threw the events in her head.

THE END!

* * *

Okay how was that? I know like every story Hinata ends up talking with Neji, but if you think Hinata and Neji as a couple then you are just CRA-ZY! Anyway my friend Leona likes Neji and Hinata acting more like cousins so I put them in the stories like that. Anyway please R&R! Chihiro (P-O-T-S)

* * *


End file.
